Jakobs
Jakobs is a weapon manufacturer in Borderlands. Their signature feature is their wooden stock and classic Western style (long handles and slim profiles). http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/borderlands/815817p2.html Because wood is so expensive each Jakobs weapon is hand crafted and of extremely high quality resulting in higher damage than other weapons of the same level rating. These weapons also have more weight to them because of their solid wooden stocks and as a result handle recoil better. However, they tend to have relatively lower fire rates on their weapons. Due to this, most Jakobs weapons will tend to be Revolvers, Sniper Rifles and Shotguns. Jakobs guns also will never have elemental effects. Products The following are items produced by Jakobs: Named Weapons: *Shotgun - Sledge's Shotgun *Sniper Rifle - Whitting's Elephant Gun Legendary Weapons: *Revolver - Unforgiven *Shotgun - Striker *Sniper Rifle - Skullmasher *Sniper Rifle - Bessie (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only) Class Mods: *Hunter - Hunter, Sniper *Soldier - Commando, Leader Quotes "Nothing matches a Jakobs for sheer power. Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" - loading screen tip "Remember, if it took more than one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs!" - Marcus Kincaid "Jakobs guns do one thing really well... power. And honestly, what else do you need?" - Marcus Kincaid Zombie Island of Dr. Ned (DLC) Jakobs Brand Vending Machine: * "Jakobs. We know if you've got wood in your hand, you're happy." * "Jakobs. Wood is where it's at." * "When it just needs to be dead, it just needs to be a Jakobs." * "A hundred rounds in the magazine? With a Jakobs, you'll only need one." * "At Jakobs we believe that high damage equals high satisfaction." * "We at Jakobs still believe what our Fathers taught us. Shoot for the head." The Jakobs Cove "Announcer": * "Remember our motto: 'If it ain't a Jakobs, I'd rather be dead.' Please, lead by example." Trivia *Jakobs also manufactures the fuel tanks scattered around Pandora. *Although the guide states there is no wood on Pandora it is possible to see gnarled and dead trees in some areas, which presumably would have been living at one point. *In the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned DLC, Jakobs owns Jakobs Cove -- a wood mill that makes wood for their guns. *Very few boards of solid wood can be found with the Jakobs logo printed on it. These are most likely imported pieces of wood that have been stolen by bandits. *It also appears that Jakobs handles real-estate, as evidenced by the 'For Rent: Mad Scientist Laboratory' billboard that can be seen on the highways of The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *Jakobs is possibly based on Winchester Repeating Arms Corporation due to their use of wood stocks and grips on their weapons. (This theory is further supported due to the fact that Winchester only makes Shotguns, Rifles and Pistols.) Sales Pitch "The Jakobs family has been assembling quality firearms for over 300 years, and although the world has changed quite a lot since Montgomery's grandfather bolted on the sandalwood grip of the company's first revolver, our family tradition and commitment to building a superior product is still as true as ever. The employees at Jakobs may not all share the same last name anymore, but we're still family. And we want you to join us. When you invest in a Jakobs, you're not only getting the most powerful firearm money can buy; you're also joining the biggest family of satisfied gun owners the world over. Whether you're shouldering one of our renowned rifles or staring down the barrel of one of our timeless pistols, you can be sure each and every shot packs the reliability and strength that only a Jakobs can offer." (From the official Borderlands guide) Category:Manufacturers Category:Article stubs